


Family Bonds

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: The unexpected loss of Martin's beloved dog Eddie brings Niles, Daphne, Martin and Ronee closer than ever before.





	1. Chapter 1

The drive back to the house was quiet. Daphne kept her eyes on the road, unable to look at Martin who was sitting beside her. She could hear him sniffling softly. It was a sound that only increased her tears. And although she felt his pain still she could not look at him. The turn signal clicked steadily, the noise deafening against the silence in the car's interior. She wanted to say something, anything to let Martin know that she cared. But no words seemed appropriate. The usual words people said in these situations simply would not do. And so she remained silent.

She turned right and drove down the tree-lined street, coming to a stop in front of the small blue house. Their seat belts clicked apart and they both climbed out of the car. Quickly she walked around to the passenger side and grabbed Martin's hand, amazed that he didn't refuse her help as he usually did. His free hand gripped his cane and together they walked unhurriedly toward the front door. He moved much slower than he used to. It was a condition brought on not by the bullet lodged in his hip, but by his increasing age. Many years had passed (Over eleven now) since she'd first met him and back then, he was simply her charge. Never in a million years did she imagine that this sweet old man would one day become her father-in-law.

When they finally reached the front door, she smiled at him, barely noticing that her fingers were trembling so badly that it was impossible to insert her key into the lock. lock. But before she could try again, she felt the doorknob turn and the door opened unexpectedly. Ronee stood before them, a surprised smile on her face. "Oh, hey! What a surprise! I was just coming outside to water my-Oh, how'd it go? Where's Eddie?"

Daphne turned away, trying to hide her tears and then looked back at Ronee, whose own smile quickly faded.

"Oh no…"

Martin was stone-faced, wearing no expression whatsoever, and Ronee immediately took his hand, slowly helping her husband into the house. "Marty?"

"I-I need a beer! And the Seahawks game is on! What's the score?" The gruff words were the first he'd spoken since they'd left the vet over an hour earlier. She knew that she should have driven him home right away for he was visibly shaken, but she was in a state of shock as well. And so she took a slight detour into an unfamiliar but lovely neighborhood. She expected Martin to protest, and demand to know why they were in a strange part of town, but he simply gazed out the window as the world floated by. For Daphne, the fact that he'd finally spoken have been a relief, but it was in fact, more painful than the silence. At least the silence wasn't tinged with sadness.

Wordlessly, Ronee put her arm around her husband and led him into the family room. He stood there, numb as she gently removed his jacket and hung it in the closet. And then, in her loving manner, guided him to his beloved and worn chair coaxing him to sit. Daphne smiled through her tears at the familiar sight of the chair that held so many memories. He'd been sitting in that chair the first day she arrived at Frasier's hoping to be hired, and over eleven years later, Martin still loved it dearly. Try as she might, Daphne couldn't picture him anywhere else but in his favorite chair.

Daphne smiled yet again when Ronee kissed her husband's cheek and she hoped that she and Niles would still be as loving toward one another when they became Martin's age.

"I'll be right back with your beer, Honey." Ronee said, pausing to kiss him once more.

"I'll get it! " Daphne said quickly.

"Daphne, you don't have to do that." Ronee said.

"I want to." Daphne replied. She needed a few minutes alone, and the kitchen seemed as good a place as any. But then she saw Ronnie holding David in her arms and her heart began to pound in her chest. Never had she needed to see David's sweet, cherubic face more.

"David..."

The baby reached for his mother and as soon as Ronee handed him over, Daphne cradled him to her body, kissing his forehead her tears dampened his blue and green outfit. "My sweet angel." She whispered. "Mommy loves you so very much."

"Where's my beer?"

The sound of her father in law's voice made her gasp and she looked at Ronnie in horror. "Oh God... I-."

"Let me take him, all right? I'll put him in the other room." Ronee said. With a tinge of reluctance, Daphne handed her son to his grandmother, but not without giving him a kiss on his cheek. Her heart warmed when her son smiled at her, and she headed for the kitchen.

"Turn the game on!" Martin ordered. "I want to see the score!"

"Um… Martin…" Ronee began carefully. "The Seahawks play on Sunday and today is Wed-."

Daphne returned to the living room and touched Ronee's arm as their eyes met in a sympathetic gaze.

"Um, you know what, Hon?" Ronee finally said, glancing at Daphne once more. "I think… Hold on and I'll find the game for you, okay?"

"Fine." Martin grumbled.

Daphne retreated into the kitchen, grateful for the small chance to allow the threatening tears to flow freely as she opened the refrigerator and reached inside. The only real indication that she'd grabbed the right can once she'd popped the top open was the familiar color. She ran her thumb over the ice cold beer can as a hundred memories washed over her. One in particular made her heart clinch in her chest; the Christmas that she and Niles had given Martin a six pack of Ballantine Beer which they let him open early while Frasier was emceeing the annual Christmas parade in Downtown Seattle.

From the living room she could hear the cheers from the television and she walked into the living room to get a better look. The sight made her smile. Martin had gotten his wish. The Seahawks game was going strong, even on a Wednesday afternoon. It was odd that Seattle's football team would be playing on a Wednesday. She was no expert on football by any means but she knew from watching countless games with Martin that games were usually played on Sunday with occasional games on Monday or Thursday. But it only took a few moments to realize how Ronee had bought the Seahawks game into their home on a Wednesday.

It pained her to think that Martin seemed oblivious to the fact that he was watching a recorded version Sunday's game. It was odd that it seemed so familiar for she rarely paid attention, but on that particular Sunday, just three days earlier, Martin and Ronee had invited Daphne, Niles and David over to their house to watch the game. Surprisingly Niles did not protest the invitation, even though Daphne knew that Niles absolutely hated sports of any kind. She loved him for wanting to spend time with his family and she smiled at the memory of they way all of them sat around the television after lunch to watch the Seahawks play the Falcons. She had to admit that watching football on a Sunday wasn't really her idea of a good time.

However, the game turned out to be an amazing one. The score went back and forth, making it exciting enough that even she and Niles were cheering toward the end. The best part was seeing the Seahawks kicker successfully kick a field goal with mere seconds left in the game, exciting her so much that she ran around the room, hugging everyone in sight. She couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed herself more. And the win was followed by a wonderful family dinner. Never had she loved her family more. She blinked back tears, remembering the way Eddie had jumped onto the couch and rested his head on her lap. She was only too happy to pet him. But now he was gone.

Despite the incredible play by the young beloved Seahawks kicker, the play that one the game, Martin simply stared at the screen showing no emotion whatsoever. Hesitantly Daphne went to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Martin. Eddie loved you so much. You have to believe that. And I know that you loved him. I'm so sorry…" She took a deep breath, willing her voice not to break as she squeezed him a little tighter. "If you need anything, anything at all, Niles and I will be here for you. And David will be here too. We all love you, so very much."

Martin said nothing. He simply stared at the screen, withdrawn.

The tears streamed down her cheeks and she kissed her father-in-law on the forehead. "I love you, Martin." She turned to find Ronee holding David in her arms, and the two women embraced.

"I'm sorry for getting so bloody emotional, Ronee."

Ronee smiled and hugged her tighter. "Don't apologize, Sweetie. Why don't you just go on home and get some rest? It's been a long day." At Daphne's worried glance, Ronee kissed Daphne's cheek. "We'll be all right. We'll get through this. I'll call you if we need anything."

Daphne nodded tearfully and took David out of Ronee's arms. "Say goodbye to Grandpa and Grandm-." she gasped when she realized her faux pas. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ronee…"

Ronee kissed David's cheek. "It's all right. I am your grandma, isn't that right, sweetie?" The baby laughed as Ronee tickled his tummy, bringing a tentative smile to Daphne's lips.

"You promise to call if you need anything, right?"

Ronee nodded. "We will. But don't worry. We'll be fine. It's going to take some time."

With a heavy heart, Daphne carried David out to the car and buckled him into his car seat. As she drove toward the Montana, it was hard to ignore the emptiness that consumed her broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived home sooner than she expected and she sat in the front seat of the car, trying to let the news sink in. Even now, hours later, it was still hard to comprehend. Eddie was gone. Tears splashed onto her cheeks and she wiped them away, shifting David onto her hip while she struggled to unlock the door. But when she turned the knob, it opened automatically revealing her handsome husband.

"Oh..."

"There's my boy!" Niles exclaimed, smiling as he lifted David out of Daphne's arms. "Did you have fun today, playing with Ronee while Mommy and Grandpa went to take Eddie to the vet? I bet you did! And I bet Grandpa made you watch the Mariners' game again, didn't he?"

"Niles-."

He smiled and went to her, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry I was so preoccupied with David. Hello my love. You look so beautiful."

Her heart warmed at the compliment, even if it wasn't at all deserved. She was hardly beautiful in her ages-old grey sweater and faded blue jeans. But she loved him just the same for saying the words. And she expressed her gratitude with another kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. What are you doing home so early? Not that I mind of course, but you said you had a lot of work to do."

"Work can wait. I missed you and since you were out with Dad taking Eddie to the vet, I thought-."

Niles placed David on his quilted play pad on the floor and handed his son a plastic black and white rattle that was shaped like a panda. She tried to smile at Niles' amused expression when David shook the rattle and laughed at the sound it made. But instead she burst into tears. Immediately Niles went to her and took her into his arms.

"Dear God, what's wrong?"

"Oh Niles, he's gone!" She sobbed, clinging to him as he rubbed her back.

"What are you talking about? Who's gone?"

"E-Eddie."

He drew back and stared at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. "What?"

"He's gone." She said again, sobbing even harder.

Niles swallowed hard, tears welling in his eyes. "No… H-how? When?"

"Th-the vet said he was in too much pain to give him more medication and that there was nothing more they could do! I didn't want to agree to it... I couldn't but your father and I both knew that there was no other choice. I-I knew it could come to this but I never... Oh Niles, I loved him so much!"

He held her close, sniffling as they found solace in one another. "I loved him too, Daphne. I-I know I said I didn't and that he annoyed me but the truth was… he was such a sweet dog."

"H-he was…" Daphne said. "And David he-he's so young! He'll never understand this! H-how will we possibly explain?"

"It'll be all right, my love. We'll make sure to tell him all about Eddie. He was a family member, and David should know all about his family."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. H-how's Dad?"

Daphne began to cry harder. "Oh Niles, it was awful! Martin didn't say a word except when he was telling Eddie goodbye, apologizing for Frasier's being so mean to him, getting angry at him for staring and calling him a nuisance! He-he was stroking his fur and I left the room! I-I couldn't take it! I-I couldn't watch! But Martin... H-he just stood there staring as the vet-"

His gentle hand was on her back, rubbing in small circles. "I know, Sweetheart. I know…"

"I wish I could take back every time I yelled at Eddie, every comment, every- Oh I wish he knew how much he was loved! I'm so sorry, Niles! I never meant to-."

"I feel the same way. I'm afraid I was just as bad as Frasier when it comes to Eddie. And that time that Dad trusted me to watch Eddie and I sent him to a kennel. I've never seen Dad so hurt." He swallowed hard as a tear began to fall onto his cheek. Daphne reached up and brushed it away.

The sight of her husband becoming so emotional caused her composure to falter. "Oh Niles... Please don't cry."

"I-I'm not." He lied. "I'm just..."

And then the dam broke. Sobbing she put her hand over her face. "Oh Niles... I wish..."

Niles' comforting arms went around her and he held her close, kissing her cheek. "It's all right, Sweetheart. Eddie knew that you loved him. He knew that we all loved him. I can't really explain it but animals can sense these things. And Eddie was old… it was just his time."

"But why now, Niles? Why?"

Niles nodded, sighing as Daphne brushed a tear from the corner of his eye. "I don't know, Daphne. "

"We should go and visit your father. He's alone now. I mean, he has Ronee and for that I'm grateful but he needs-."

"Us." Niles finished.

She kissed her husband's soft lips. "I need you, too, Niles. This day has been… so difficult"

Niles smiled. "I know. It looks like it's been difficult for David too."

Daphne turned to her son, smiling when she saw that he had fallen asleep. She grabbed a Snoopy and Woodstock blanket (a gift from Frederick) from the side of the fainting couch and laid it over his back. As carefully as possible she lifted him into her arms and kissed his soft cheek.

Niles smiled and kissed David's soft hair, cradling the baby's cheek in his hand.

"My sweet angel." Daphne said. "I'd better put him to bed. He's had a long day."

"I'll call Mrs. Woodson and see if she can stay with David while we go to Dad and Ronee's."

Daphne paused on the landing, somewhat surprised at her husband's suggestion. It was something that needed to be done and the truth was that she hated being away from Martin while he was in such a terrible state of grief, she simply wasn't in the right mind to see him at that moment. But Niles seemed so adamant about visiting his father that she feared that her suggestion to wait might anger him.

"A-actually, Niles..."

"Yes?"

"I..." Her hand went to her forehead and she could almost feel it pounding beneath her fingertips. Her head ached, reminding her of how fatigued she was.

"Daphne, what is it? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I have a terrible headache." The brief silence that followed was agonizing and she braced herself for his anger.

Finally, a sympathetic smile surfaced and he went to her, pressing his lips against hers. "I'm sorry my love. Why don't you put David down for a nap and I'll bring you some tea?"

She kissed him once more. "Thank you, Sweetheart. But what about your father?"

"I'll go over there and see how he's doing. But I'll call first. This doesn't seem like the time to drop by unannounced."

The idea that he was going alone worried her. "But Niles-."

"Dad will understand. You need your rest. Now go and lie down. I'll be up in a minute."

A tear escaped and she pulled him close to her, inhaling the scent of his cologne. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Always."

Slowly she carried David up the stairs and into the nursery, where she quickly changed David's diaper and put on his pajamas. She laid him in his crib, covering him with the Snoopy and Woodstock printed blanket.

"Goodnight, my sweet angel." She whispered, giving him one last kiss. And then she went into the bedroom where she curled up in bed and laid her head on her pillow. It didn't take long for memories of the sweet little dog that she'd known for so long to surface; memories that brought tears as she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When her eyes slowly opened, she noticed that the blue sky had faded into darkness. She woke with a start as her heart began to race. The clock beside her bed indicated that it was much later than she had expected.

Oh no… David…

As quickly as possible, she pulled on her robe and dashed out of the master bedroom.

"Mommy's coming, sweetheart!"

By the time she reached the hallway, she was almost in tears, fearing the worst as all new mothers most likely did from time to time. But she doubted that most new mothers neglected their children. She didn't like what she was feeling. She didn't like it at all. Once the decision had been made, she and Niles had tried hard to created a child of their own and the fact that it proved to be difficult pained them to the core. Although she would never admit it to Niles, there were times that she felt that their dream of becoming parents would never come true. The moment they realized that they were finally pregnant was one of the most wonderful moments of her life. And then nine months later, her dream... their dream finally came true. She would never forget the feeling of holding her son for the first time. It didn't matter if they were in a veternarian's office and not in a hospital. They could have been in a jungle and it wouldn't have made her any less happy. David Martin Crane was the most beautiful son that two parents could ask for.

The thought was comforting but only for a moment. How could she have done something so horrible, neglecting her son? It had been hours since she'd left Ronee and Martin's which meant that David was long overdue for a feeding. Her heart pounded as she entered the nursery and she could almost imagine him showing his anger toward her. But that was a ridiculous thought. Still, it did little to quell the pain in her chest. She crept over to his crib and she sighed with relief when she realized he was sound asleep. But she could have sworn that she'd heard him crying. Curious, she checked his diaper, becoming even more confused when she realized he was completely fact that he was all right should have calmed her but as before it did nothing.

She leaned to kiss his cheek. "I love you, sweetheart." When she paused at the door she smiled. But then a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of David and Eddie that Martin had framed for them and given them for Christmas. Eddie was kissing David as he laughed in his grandfarther's arms. That was all it took for her tears to start to flow.

She was still brushing away tears as she returned to the master bedroom. In the darkness she could see the outline of her loving husband under the covers. She climbed into bed beside him and fit her body against his as close as possible. It was difficult to resist the urge to kiss his cheek, and her lips trailed down to his neck. When she reached his mouth, she felt his response as the kiss deepened.

Fully awake, his hands began to explore her body.

"Niles…"

Suddenly she wanted him so badly she could hardly breathe. She didn't ask him why David was sound asleep and content. She knew the reason. Her loving and wonderful husband had taken care of everything, including feeding David his bottle when she had been asleep.

In a completely spontaneous moment, she and Niles made love like never before and as the sky began to turn purple, she lay in his arms, her heart beating against his.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, but it's wonderful." Niles said. "I-."

She sniffled, causing Niles to raise his head. "Daphne, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said, hoping that he wouldn't notice the quivering in her voice.

"You're crying." He whispered kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. What's wrong? Are you still upset about Eddie?"

"No... I mean yes, of course, but-."

"What is it?"

"I'm a terrible mother!"

He pulled her close. "Daphne, no. You're wonderful."

"I forgot to feed him, Niles!"

"It's all right. You weren't feeling well."

"I know, but-."

"I took care of it. I changed him and made sure that he had his bottle. He was a little anxious; most likely because he wanted you, but I read him a story and rocked him to sleep."

She kissed him with everything she had and when the passionate kisses ended, he brushed the hair from her face.

"What was that for? Not that I mind of course."

"Because I love you so much. If it weren't for you, David-."

"Shh… it's all right. David knows that you love him, but I was more than happy to spend time with him."

"You're a wonderful father." She said caressing his cheek.

Suddenly she sat upright. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"Your father. Oh Niles, we were going to see him, weren't we? He was so upset yesterday when-." She began to cry, thinking about Eddie. "Oh, I'm going to miss him so much!"

"I know. I'm going to miss him too. But when I talked to Ronee earlier-."

"You talked to her? Oh Niles, she's going to think that I-."

"It's all right. She understands."

"But-."

"While you were asleep, I called her. I wanted to come over last night but she said that Dad had gone to sleep. Ronee and I had a nice talk, however. She didn't know Eddie like you and I did, so it was nice to talk about him and share memories. It helped. I told her that I'd come over tomorrow and see Dad."

"I'll come with you."

"Actually why don't you stay here?"

"Why, Niles? I loved Eddie too!" She sounded like a child, but she didn't care.

"I know, but you need your rest. I won't be gone long. I'm sure Dad wants to be alone to process things."

"I hope he's not angry with me."

"Angry with you? What would possibly make you think such a thing?"

"Because, Niles, he..."

Niles stopped her with a kiss. "Dad loves you. And I love you. Dad's just in shock right now and it will take a while for him to open up. Ronee said they were so grateful to you for what you did for them."

"But I didn't do anything."

"According to Ronee you did a lot."

Daphne sighed. "He was so… Is he all right?"

"Well, the fact that he's sleeping is a good thing. He needs his rest. And so do you. Losing someone is draining both physically and emotionally."

She nodded as new tears spilled down her cheeks. I know. I mean, this is completely different but I remember when Grammy Moon passed… I didn't want to speak to anyone for months."

He gently rubbed her bare arm. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"Thank you, Niles. I wish you could have met her. I miss her terribly. I loved her so much."

"I know you did. I feel like I know her from the things you've told me. I'm glad you had her in your life."

A long but comfortable silence passed before she spoke again. "Niles, I'm glad you came home early yesterday. I don't know what I woudl have done if you hadn't been here. I know that Eddie was just a dog, but..."

His arms went around her and he held her close. "He was more than just a dog. He was a member of the family and we'll never forget him. I hope he knew how much we all loved him."

Briefly she pulled out of his arms and cradled his face in her hands. "I hope you know how much I love you. I promise to tell you every day."

He smiled and brought his lips to hers. "And I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Niles tried to focus his attention on the interesting NPR interview that floated out of his radio, but it was nearly impossible. his thoughts were invaded by images of the sweet but annoying little Jack Russell Terrier who had been his father's companion for as long as Niles could remember. How long had it been? Eleven years? It didn't seem possible.

He'd never had a dog of his own, but Niles couldn't even begin to imagine what his father was going through. He suspected that his father's grief would be similar to that of when his mother died. The thought was ludicrous, for who would ever compare a dog to a beautiful woman like his mother? Still, the feeling of loss was very much the same. The idea that his father was hurting motivated Niles to step a bit harder on the accelerator, in the hopes that he would be at his destination that much sooner.

But he wasn't prepared for the feelings that overwhelmed him when he finally pulled up in front of the small blue house. It was worlds away from a home that he would choose for himself, but Niles loved it just the same. For it was where his father lived.

His heart racing, he climbed out of the car and closed the door, wishing that he had thought to bring something like flowers in condolence. As he neared the front door, his mind raced, rehearsing what he would say. But as it were, he had no words.

No sooner had he knocked on the door when it opened. Ronee smiled at him and engulfed him into a hug. "Hi honey." She said, in a motherly tone.

It was strange to think that the woman who babysat Niles and his brother was now his stepmother. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Ronee had been so good for his father in more ways than one and Niles knew that his mother would approve.

"Ronee…" he said kissing her cheek. "Hello. Um, how is he?"

She opened the door wider, allowing Niles to peer inside. In the distance he could see his father sitting in his beloved chair watching television.

"May I? I won't stay long, I just-."

"Don't be silly. Stay as long as you like."

"Well, I-."

"Honey, look who's here! Niles!"

His father briefly looked up and then returned his attention toward the television.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, some iced tea would be nice."

"Coming right up."

When Ronee disappeared into the kitchen, Niles carefully crossed the room to his father's chair. "Hey, Dad. What are you watching?"

"The Seahawks game."

Niles eyes narrowed. "The Seahawks? But didn't we just watch them on-."

"Here we are." Ronee sang, entered the room carrying a tray containing a pitcher of iced tea. She winked at Niles who nodded in understanding.

"Marty, Niles is here to see you. Why don't I turn the sound down just a bit, all right?"

When his father didn't protest, fear crept into Niles' chest. He sat down in the chair beside his father and sighed.

"How are you holding up, Dad?"

Martin said nothing.

Carefully Niles reached for his father's hand. It was much larger than his own and much rougher. But that hand had comforted him numerous times and now he wanted to return the favor.

"Um, look, Dad… I…. Daphne and Ronee told me about Eddie. I-I can't tell you how sorry I am. I mean, I know that you and Eddie were best friends. I-I get that. Daphne and I-."

"It's not the same!" Martin said, surprising Niles with his blaring words.

"Dad…"

"Damn you and your damn analogies! It's all crap! You and Daphne are best friends. I know, you've told me a hundred times! But how can you compare Daphne and Eddie? You can't!"

"Dad if you'll just listen to-."

"NO! I'm through listening to you or anyone! I'm tired of your theories and your ethics…I'm tired of it all! I just want…. Well, what I want, you can't give me so you might as well leave."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"Leave, Niles! Now! Before I call the cops and have them force you to leave!"

"I-."

Ronee returned to the living room, staring at both men in surprise. "Marty, what's going on?"

Niles swallowed hard. "I'm going to leave."

She looked at Niles in surprise. "What, now?"

"It's for the best."

"I-I don't…"

Niles kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later Ronee. Bye Dad."

Feeling dejected, Niles climbed into his car and drove home. When he arrived, Daphne greeted him at the door, in much the same way that he had greeted her just the day before. And when he broke down in tears in her arms, she held him close and let him cry for a long long time. Not once did she question him. Never had he loved her more.


	5. Chapter 5

(Three weeks later)

They were just about to sit down to dinner when the doorbell rang. Niles and Daphne looked at each other in confusion.

"Now who could that be at this hour?"

Daphne put down her napkin and rose to her feet. "I suppose we should find out."

Niles followed her to the living room and she opened the door. "Oh…"

Martin stood in the doorway, Ronee by his side.

"Ronee, Dad. What brings you here?"

"Oh we were just-we didn't come at a bad time, did we?"

"No of course not. We were just sitting down to dinner."

Ronee gasped. "Oh no, I was afraid of that. Well…"

"We'll come back later." Martin said. "I-." but Ronee gently took his arm and gave him a knowing look.

"Don't be silly, come in." Daphne said. "I can set some extra places for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Actually I could eat a little something." Ronee admitted.

"I'm starving!" Martin agreed.

"All right then, just come-."

"Um, actually Daphne that's not why we came." Martin said. "You see, I…" He looked at Ronee who smiled as they shared a look of understanding.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"Um, can we sit down somewhere?"

"Sure."

The four of them settled themselves in the living room. Daphne took Niles' hand, trying not to worry abvout what Martin might say.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I came to say I'm sorry. I know I don't say that very often, and I should. But after Eddie died-."

"Dad, you don't have to say anything. I understand."

"Yes, yes I do. You came over to try to help me and I acted like a jackass. I'm not proud of it and I know that your mother would be ashamed. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. It's just that Eddie…"

Daphne felt tears well in her eyes. "I know you loved him Martin. And I'm so sorry. I wanted to say something to you when we were driving home from the hospital, but…"

Daphne began to sob. Niles moved to comfort her but someone else got there first. She found herself in Martin's arms. His strong hand moved up and down her back.

"Hey, come on now, don't cry. I'm sorry, Daphne."

"But it's not your fault!"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, losing Eddie was tough, hell it is tough but the way I treated you and Niles, well… it wasn't right."

"Dad…"

"I'm sorry, son."

The moment Daphne pulled out of Martin's arms, Martin went to hug Niles.

"Thanks Dad. And I know you don't want my advice but if you ever need to talk… about Eddie or Mom or anything at all, you know where to reach me."

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you going to be all right, Dad?"

Martin smiled at Daphne and then at Ronee. "Yeah, I am. For the first time in my life."

"Well I think we should have a lovely dinner as a family." Daphne announced. "Who's hungry?"

Everyone spoke at once and headed for the kitchen. Except for Niles who turned to Daphne and kissed her.

"Thank you, my love."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For bringing Dad back. I know he misses Eddie; we all do, but he's lucky to have you… and so am I."

She returned his kisses and smiled knowing that they held the promise of many more.

THE END


End file.
